happywheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Level Editor
kil''austinwww.fuckvaginas.com''Bold text[[titleInsert non-formatted text here]] The level editor 'is the "workshop" used to create levels. It includes a variety of features, like placing fixed shapes, arrow guns, harpoon guns, etc... The level editor dropdown menu appears in the top-left corner of the level editor. It includes these seven options: *'Test Level allows one to play their level in its current state as if it were a finalized user level, allowing them to check for bugs and make sure the level works as it is supposed to. To test, you simply press the "T" key on your keyboard. *'Level Options' includes only two options: the level backdrop. The available backdrops are blank, green hills, and city. Green hills features a background similar to that in Happy Green Hills, and City features a background full of buildings similar to the buildings available as special items. The other option is backdrop color, which allows you to change the background with only color, instead of using non interactive shapes for background. The background color you select will be visible during gameplay, but not while you edit. *'Save Level '''allows users to upload their levels to Total Jerkface servers. One may choose their level's name and add comments to it in the save menu. Levels can be made public, allowing it to be played via the "browse user levels" menu, and can be made importable to others(which was disabled in the 1.55 version onwards). Once a level has been made public, it can no longer be edited. Only the level name and comments may be altered. Alternatively, levels can be saved in text form as XML data. Only registered users may save their levels. *'Load Level''' brings up a user's list of saved levels, along with a text box for importing XML data for levels. Like saving levels, only registered users may load levels. *'New Level '''erases the current level completely. The user is warned that this option cannot be undone. *'Show help toggles help boxes which appear by default. Help boxes may also be removed without the show help toggle. Shapes Main article: Shapes Shapes are the base object for Happy Wheels. They are used to make art, ground and basically are 90% of the level most of the time. Shapes are 3 objects: rectangles, circles and triangles. Shapes can be "fixed" so that they never move or budge, "unfixed", which makes them act as a natural object that falls, or "sleeping", who makes them frozen until they are touched. The interactive toggle determines whether shapes are physically "there", or simply background objects. Non-interactive shapes cannot be sleeping, and lower the art count rather than the shape count. Non-interactive objects and non-fixed objects can be grouped. By holding ctrl + up/down arrow keys you can choose which shape (or group) overlaps each other. Holding ctrl down will make the object fall down a layer while ctrl up will move it up a layer. Selecting a shape and pressing shift+c then shift+v will copy the shape. You can delete a shape by selecting it and pressing backspace. As of version 1.41, individual shapes can be given collision settings, which determine what type of object can hit each shape: *1. Collides with everything *2. Collides with objects, but not characters *3. Collides with nothing, usually for joints and background physics *4. Collides with all objects except other collision 4 objects. As of Version 1.61, you can cut hole in the centers of circles, usefull for making wheels on cars. Polygons Main article: Polygons Polygons are an alternative to shapes. They are used to create more complex objects besides squares, circles and triangles. All polygons have a maximum of 10 vertices when interactive and 50 when not. When the polygon is interactive, you are limited to make shape edges clockwise. When not interactive, you make place edges in any direction.They have the same properties as shapes: opaqueness, density and collision. You cannot change the shape of a polygon once it is made. Pin Joints Main article: Pin Joint Joints are used to attach one object to another and to add motors to objects. Motors are most commonly used to create wheels (attaching a circle shape to a base using a motored joint), but many levels have alternate uses for motors, such as doors, swings, and spinning obstacles. To make a simple spinning object, place an unfixed shape, add a joint to it, and set "enable motor". Motors spin objects counter-clockwise by default, but placing a "-" in front of the Motor Speed value causes the motor to spin the object clockwise. If a joint is placed onto an object with no other shape behind it, the object will be jointed to the background. Selecting "limit rotation" allows you to determine stopping points for your motor. When the motor reaches either of the values in the "Upper angle" and "Lower angle" areas, it will cease to spin. A stopped motor will act as a fixed object unless an object of greater force than the current Motor Torque hits it. *'''Motor Torque is the force used to rotate a joint. An object of high density cannot be rotated when a motor has a low torque. The maximum Motor Torque value is 99999. *'Motor Speed' determines how fast a motor spins. It does not independently determine the force of a motor, however, so a motor of very high speed can still be easily stopped by an low-density object if the motor has a low Motor Torque. The maximum Motor Speed is 20. In the level editor, it also says that there are going to be more kind of joints. After v1.45, the pin joints were redesigned to have pointing arrows, rather than just a circle. The reason for this is currently unknown. Special Items Main Article: Special Items Special items are a variety of smashable items, such as fruit, electronics, and tables''. These items have a high shape count compared to regular shapes. Some have many toggles, while others are simply placed on the stage. Other Features *Pressing "F" while testing a level will create a flag point in the level editor to see where you were when you pressed it. This is useful for seeing where e.g. where you land from a high distance. A flag point looks quite like the old pin joint except it's larger, is pink and has lower opacity. Pressing "f" will also make a sound effect when you are testing. The feature was implemented in the v1.49 update. Testing the level again after placing the flag point will cause it to disappear. *Clicking the character in the level editor will give you multiple options, like changing it to one of the other 8 characters, editing coordinates and making the character forced. Forcing a character will result in the public saved level only having the character playable that you chose forced. *You can hold space and move the level editor with mouse dragging instead of using the scroll bar *To zoom in, you can either use the scrolling wheel on your mouse, or use the plus (+) and minus (-) keys. *As of v.1.58, a new tool allowing for vehicles to be made was included. Glitches *As per the v1.51 update, it seems that the level editor may crash for no apparent reason when you try to test a level. This could happen for a number of reasons: you need a new graphics card, update your drivers, etc. *On Macs and some Windows computers, sometimes levels such as 'don't moves' don't work because they were made on a different computer. For example, a Windows XP user-created 'don't move' level won't work on a Mac. This happens due to different computers having different proccessors, which process the game differently. This is also the reason for accurate and innacurrate replays. *For some reason the NPCs take off alots of shapes, and yes if you spawn much you will reach your shape limit. So don't use too much. The level editor has many glitches and exploits that can create unintentionally strange effects in playable levels, these include: *'Black Hole Glitch'. This glitch will teleport the player and everything un-fixed to the top left of the screen, it happens when the player hits a shape with incorrect values. To make a Black Hole, place any shape and uncheck 'Fixed' then in 'Density' type: "." . and press enter, it will change the value to say NaN. Place the shape on the map, and when you come in contact with it, you will be teleported to the top-left of the screen (you will not be able to do anything, so restarting is necessary). This glitch can also work for some special objects, such as: Spikes, Boosts, Fans, Blade weapons, etc. On the 'Rotation' of the object, type: - and press enter so that it turns into NaN. The shape will not be able to rotate any longer and will always remain in the default rotation. When doing this the shape will become 'Un-interactive' so it can be seen in-game but you will go right through it, and it will have no effect on you(note: The black hole glitch only works if your characters HEAD touches the shape!). *'Melt Glitch': This glitch will have the player and un-fixed objects 'melt', they will get pulled downwards until they fall through the bottom of the map. To perform this glitch, place a Spring Platform onto the map, then place a Black Hole (explained above) above the Spring Platform, so that, when hit, it will hit the Black Hole. This will cause the top Spring Platform piece to disappear (and go to the top left of the screen) and everything else will slowly "melt" downwards. *'Ultimate Spin': To perform this glitch, place a Pin Joint with a motor torque of 99999 onto any non-fixed object (it can be a shape or a special item), then set the motor speed to "NaN", which is done by typing "-" into the Motor Speed value and pressing enter. Once this has been done the object will spin at a ridiculously fast speed and can easily destroy very strong objects. Even 5x5 shapes can be deadly with this glitch applied. *'Art limit glitch': This glitch occurs when in the level editor, if the shape or art limit is reached and you don't delete any shapes, quit out of the level editor and don't save, the red text: 'You've reached the art limit. Delete some art objects' will remain still on the screen even when you're not in the level editor. *'Shape limit Glitch: '''This glitch makes the number of shapes used change, but the level itself does not change. Jason says it is a side effect of the v.1.56 update. Differences In The Level Once The Level is Saved *In the level editor, you cannot pause a level. *You have to access the pause menu once the level is saved. *To end a level, you have to press "T" to stop. *You can't view or save a replay in the editor. Category:Special Items Category:Miscellaneous Items Category:Jim Bonacci Category:Characters Category:Happy Wheels Category:Levels Category:Level Editor Category:Hazards Category:Users Category:Updates Category:Items Added In the Original Release Category:Special Item Tool